


i put a spell on you― and now, you're mine

by reas_of_sunshine



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff without Plot, Witchcraft, buncha kids trying to do spooky stuff, take notes star & marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reas_of_sunshine/pseuds/reas_of_sunshine
Summary: Janna isn't into exclusively witchy things. Demon things will also suffice. (Or, the one where Tom is a dork.)





	i put a spell on you― and now, you're mine

“Should we, y’know?” Marco mused. “Leave those two alone together?” He leaned closer to Star, whispering out the side of his mouth. “They might cause the uprising of the Antichrist or something.”

“Hey, I heard that,” Tom grumbled. “Besides, what am I gonna do with a pathetic human?”

Marco guffawed, and gave an eyeroll. “Oh, you haven’t met Janna,” he said.

Star beamed; “Don’t worry, Tom, you and Janna might become besties! You like a lot of the same weird stuff! Death, dying, fire, demons,” She trailed off, wincing at Tom’s bemused expression. “I don’t know if she likes bunnies. Or guys who wear too much eyeliner―”

“It’s part of my look!” Tom blurted out.

“I’m telling you we should hire a last-minute babysitter for them,” Marco muttered.

Tom cleared his throat, arching an eyebrow at both of his friends. “First off, I’m older than both of you, so there’s that,” he declared. “And two, I can handle a petty human girl. How bad can she be?”

Marco opened his mouth to say something, but it was interrupted by a soft, husky _“S’up?”_

“Janna!” Star exclaimed, practically bouncing forward to embrace the Earth girl in a hug. “You made it!”

“Hey, when you need to root through dead bodies, you call me,” Janna said confidently. “You guys were my three o'clock, right? Cause I gotta bolt in an hour; Old Man Jenkins’ house got the ghosts again, and he pays me a pretty penny to get rid of them.”

Marco rolled his eyes. “It’s not exactly grave-digging, but we need you to run a DNA test on the dead,”

“Sweet,” Janna grinned. “Yo, who’s the lackey? And is that a very convincing costume or is he for real?”

“That’s Tom,” Star said. “I told you about him― my ex-boyfriend, Marco’s frenemy, demon Prince.”

Janna smirked, stepping forward to get a good look at Tom. “Cool,” she said, just to him, her voice low and an almost purr. “Name’s Janna. The ‘petty human girl’.”

She stuck her hand out for a shake and Tom flushed.

“You heard that?” he mumbled.

“Oh, yeah, totally,” Janna laughed. She paused, then laughed when the demon’s left hand popped off, did a bow and gently shook hers. “Okay, that is sick. What are you here for? You gonna help us with the body? ‘Cause I know that’s not why Marco is here, he fainted last time―”

“Because you kissed it’s cheek!” Marco groaned. “That was disgusting!”

Tom didn’t realize his cheeks were as hot as his hands. “You into the undead, huh?” he mused, his gaze never breaking from Janna’s.

“Undead, totally dead, spirits, curses, hexes, the works,” she said, with a wink.

Both Star and Marco paused, glancing at each other slowly while Janna and Tom simply stood there, exchanging smiles and sly looks. It wasn’t until a tiny heart-shaped flame arose over Tom’s head did the human boy and Mewnian Princess realize what was up.

“Oh,” Star mumbled.

“No,” Marco groaned.

Yet still, neither Tom or Janna paid attention to their friends.

Although, Tom did suddenly shake like he had been shocked when Janna gave him an expectant look.

“Right!” he blurted out. “We gotta head to the cemetery― hold on, I got this,”

He snapped his fingers, his left hand popping back into place, and twisted his eyes shut. A bright orange glow filled the Echo Creek Academy parking lot, a black-and-red swirling portal opening in the middle of nowhere, when a carriage with a horse-skeleton arose from under the ground.

Tom let out a heavy breath, then bowed when his magic had subdued.

“We need a ride,” he said simply, and directly. To Janna. “Ladies first.”

“Dude,” Janna gasped. “That is so cool,” The door swung open, and she grinned, looking back at Star and Marco. “I like this guy.”

And once she bounded up the stairs, jumping into the carriage, Tom looked at his two friends with a toothy grin.

“Thank you,” he said. “Oh, and you two can meet us there.”

“Wha― this was never― how do you expect us to get there?!” Marco huffed.

Tom shrugged, nodding to Star. “Teleport with magic or something, I don’t know,” he said dismissively.

Neither Marco or Star had any time to protest when the door of the carriage was slammed shut, and the undead horse began to gallop down the streets of Echo Creek, disrupting traffic of both students and faculty.

“They’re not gonna really meet us there, are they?” Star asked, pointing to the runaway carriage. “Cause the cemetery is the other way.”

Marco shook his head, and sighed; “Just whip up an Exit Beam spell.”

**Author's Note:**

> why were they taking dna from a body? who knows. these kids are weirdos and they've ruined my life.
> 
> anyway comments are appreciated! c:


End file.
